datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloom
Gloom - Gloom is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She seems to have little sanity and often acts upon impulse. Place - Season 1 - 27th, eliminated in episode eight. (Caused her team to lose the challenge, thus getting eliminated) Personality - Gloom is shown to be insane and often acts without thinking. However, on several occasions she seems to in control and offers helpful advice to her team. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - (Note: Oddish evolves into Gloom in episode two, and will be referred to as Oddish until then) Episode 1 - In episode one, Oddish is first seen on the docks with Buneary and Trubbish. He insanity starts to show when she heads to the campfire site, running from edge to edge of the dock whilst making her way along it. Once seated in the campfire site she is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do the first challenge. During the challenge, she jumps headfirst into the water - scoring a point for her team. Later on, in the cabin, she is seem slightly out of camera shot, listening into Poochyena's conversation with Snubbull and Electrike. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Oddish is seen hiding in a cupboard in the same room as Skrelp, Clauncher and Seedot. She is later seen in the challenge, and completes two of the five obstacles. On the first obstacle, she accidently makes Snubbull fall by jumping on his head, disorientating him. She fails at the 'Slip'n'Slide' and offers advice to her fellow teammates from the water, telling them to go slowly across the obstacle. Episode 3 - In episode three, Oddish is seen in her alliance's cabin, speaking with Clauncher and Skrelp about her apparent relationship with an 'acne rock'. In the confessional she mentions that she is glad people are listening to her. During the challenge, her and Ledian decide to hide under one of the beds and when Spiritomb is release, they are quickly found and captured. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Oddish is seen interupting Skrelp and Clauncher's kiss, ecstatically saying that her and Skrelp are best friends. During the challenge she is placed into the first group, and is the last one standing for her group. However, she is beaten by Buneary after being taunted. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until the next episode. Epsiode 5 - In episode five, Oddish is seen speaking with Skrelp, asking what is on her mind - however, Oddish receives an interrupted response as Clauncher enters the room before Skrelp can finish answering. During the challenge, Oddish is seen helping her team with the clues. When Tynamo reads out the second clue, Oddish realises that is revolves around her and Ledian as they were the first members of The Rampant Rhyperiors to be caught by Spiritomb. When she arrives at the cabin bedroom with Tynamo and Seedot, she is asked to vote out Ledian, to which she agrees before grabbing the clue and taking it to the others. She is then seen at the campfire site, thinking that her team has won however Ledian arrives last, causing The Rampant Rhyperiors to lose. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Oddish is seen comforting Skrelp after she and Clauncher broke up. During the challenge, Oddish is seen as her team decides on who will be doing the challenge and she is the first to volunteer. She is put against Buneary, who she declares her rival before they eat the enigma berry. After eating it Oddish runs away from the table, losing the point for her team. She is later seen at the campfire ceremony where it is announced that Clauncher has been sent home - meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Oddish is seen speaking with Tympole. Tympole confesses her attraction for Ferroseed to Oddish due to her being the only one she could trust. Oddish then runs off screaming that she will tell him, however, in the confessional she says this was a joke. During the challenge Oddish is set to fight against Buneary and before the first starts, Oddish says that she will win. She then disarms Buneary and hits her off of the podium, winning a point for her team. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Oddish is seen speaking with Tympole. Tympole asks Oddish if she had told anyone about Tympole's crush on Ferroseed and Oddish replies by saying that she told her acne rock. During the challenge she is seen standing on the edge of the cannon whilst Poochyena tries to organised the team and when he mentions firing the cannons Oddish begins to jump around wildly, falling off of the ship and into the water. She is later seen firing at The Amazing Alakazams' ship screaming maniacally, causing her other team members to get scared and hide below deck. The Amazing Alakazams then steer the boat next the The Rampant Rhyperiors and Buneary yells for Oddish. Oddish is seen standing on the cannons and yells back at Buneary, saying 'WHAT? READY TO LOSE AGAIN?!". Buneary then says that Oddish's 'acne rocks sucks and it should die' which causes Oddish to lose her temper, jumping onto The Amazing Alakazams' ship and tackling Buneary. This causes The Rampant Rhyperiors to automatically lose. At the campfire ceremony all of the cannon balls are handed out without Oddish receiving one and without a final two, causing Oddish to be surprised. Gallade then says that the vote was almost unanimous which causes Oddish to run away screaming that 'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!'. As she did not receive a cannon ball she was eliminated from the competition. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Oddish is seen in the woods as Slugma, Ferroseed, Tympole and Spritzee climb hill three. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Oddish is seen waking Venonat up, warning her of the Stunfisk bros' by saying 'They're here!'. Episode 12 - In episode eleven, Oddish is seen hiding behind one of the beams supporting the docks during part three of The Rampant Rhyperiors' challenge. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Oddish is seen in a window overlooking the courtyard. Episode 14 - It is revealed via teaser that Oddish will appear and evolve in this episode. Trivia - * Oddish is the first character to have her name mentioned in an episode title. ** This episode is - Episode 14 - A Rather Odd(ish) Episode. * Oddish has apparently had a relationship with an 'acne rock'. * Oddish is the first character who's evolution is confirmed via teaser.